


What Lies Between (Part 5)

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [52]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Coster returns, and he's bringing more unanswered questions and a hell of an immoral streak with him.Meanwhile, Cisco has been vibing something he can't be rid of. Something he doesn't think can be stopped.The future is anyone's guess now, and it all might just be about to come crashing down...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 52)





	What Lies Between (Part 5)

**Author's Note:**

> (So whataya think, eh? Still open to reader suggestions! Do you have any input? Something you want me to add? Something you want to change? Hit me up in the comments! -QD)

_There was a distinct lack of sound._

_Not like the muddled rumble of being underwater, or even the silence of a winter field. But nothing. Absolutely nothing. How could there be absolutely nothing? No buzzing or heartbeat or heavy breathing in his ears. Quieter than quiet. More silent than silence had a right to be. And it was painful, it physically hurt. He wanted to cause noise because of it, to fill the air with thunder, to create explosions, to slap his hands against every surface. But he couldn't move. Because not even the silence hurt as much as what was unfolding in front of him._

_Cisco was an observer in this scenario, in such a useless capacity that for a very brief moment he found himself thinking about the Watcher. But the moment fled as events unfolded. Because he was watching Harry, himself and no one else. It was hard to tell if they were alone, though. Because everything else was blocked out entirely by shadows. Nothing about the surroundings was identifiable. And he and Harry were illuminated by some sort of spotlight that didn't seem to have any source. Except that wasn't accurate, either. It was far too strange to wrap his head around. Even harder to ever attempt describing if the need arose._

_In the grand scheme of things, it was an almost innocent scene. Nothing to be afraid of, really. Except for one very disconcerting detail._

_The gun in Cisco's hand._

_The gun in Cisco's hand... pointing right at Harry's head._

_Neither one of them had a lick of emotion on their faces. They weren't moving, weren't blinking, weren't saying a word. Two actors waiting for someone to yell 'action' so they could carry out a well choreographed scene of imminent-_ “Pull the trigger, and they get to live.” _A voice suddenly boomed all around, bouncing off invisible walls, shattering invisible glass, distinctly male and far too happy with the situation at hand. Knowing. Eager. Wanting._ “It's your husband or hundreds of innocent kids and their parents... Kill him now, Cisco.”

_And he watched himself pull the trigger. No hesitation. No emotion. Just the squeeze of a trigger and Harry's head whipping back, his body disappearing into the shadows..._

* * * 

Harry couldn't see. 

Not at first, anyway.

Or at least not properly.

Everything was just shadow and fuzz, shapes without a form worth making out, and very little light. Ramon said his eyes were glowing that dark light again, the one he'd seen when they were under the influence of the bugs. Only this time it wasn't fading fast. It took almost a full day before he could make out anything tangible, and another day before everything came back into focus. By then, he could see clearly the strange dark light for himself. And to be honest, it scared him a little.

When he'd first seen the glow in his eyes, after the Change, the iridescent, nearly cosmic glowing blue that radiated from deep within his eyes themselves, he'd hated them. They seemed so unnatural, so unreal. Every time he saw them, they'd left a loathing sensation throughout his bones. It was Cisco who'd helped him accept them. But now even Ramon seemed to find his eyes hard to look at. There was just an intense worry in his gaze whenever Ramon saw Harry's eyes. And even his contacts didn't do much to hide the glow anymore. It was a real problem.

The light reminded him of the fade at the dark side of an eclipse, both bright and terrible, but tinged with a deep blue so thick that it rivaled anything even the oceans could create. Both beautiful and terrifying, he'd heard Ramon say to Caitlin. Of course, Cisco hadn't known Harry had heard. 

Hope was the only one who had an explanation for it. 

Having been so close to death so often, and so terribly, had pushed Harry's abilities to the edge. It had drained him, to the point where he couldn't even heal a paper cut now if he tried. The dark light was just an after affect of the draining. Eventually, his eyes would go back to normal. Or normal for him. She knew it. Her Watcher memories assured them all of it.

It was at least one answer to all the strangeness surrounding them. 

Coster hadn't shown up again. Yet, at least. 

Harry didn't remember him at all. But everything he'd heard hadn't sat well. Sure, he was grateful and all that. Apparently, the other Watcher had saved him, drained all the negative energy out of him, made him immune to it. Yippee. But the rest of it? Over 700 years old, appearing and disappearing out of thin air, and his message to Cisco... the whole 'looking forward to dealing with you' thing... what the hell was that?

Add to that the fact that apparently they finally had a name for what Harry was, and it was all just a big fucking bucket of whackadoo. 

Elemental, that's what Coster had called him.

Hope said it made sense. That she hadn't put the pieces together before as to what the Change had turned him into because he hadn't apparently fully realized his potential as an Elemental, whatever that meant. 

Shit, he had no idea what an Elemental even was. The term made him think of the usual things... like air, earth, water, fire. Or the scientific table of elements, which was different on each Earth. Hope's explanation was vague at best. _'You are a conduit of spacial energy, focused through thought and spirit, manifested in the way that suits you best.'_ Because that made complete sense, not.

If anything, he was just an angry, frustrated, exhausted whatever-he-was. With dark glowing eyes no one wanted to look at, a mutt who wouldn't stop following him around and seemed strangely far too intelligent for a dog, two daughters who were worried sick, a husband who seemed to be avoiding him since he'd come-to, and an anxious team who was choosing to turn their focus back to the problem of Pinsela and the possibility of the Not-Future's Anti-Meta Movement. 

The only one who seemed to want to spend any real time with him, besides Axiom, was Hope.

Ever since she realized she could be near him again, touch him again, she seemed relieved, like a huge weight had been taken off of her. And honestly, he was relieved, too. Though for probably different reasons. Not having to puke his insides out every time they were near one another was a plus. And the fact that he wasn't actively trying to heal himself every minute of every hour of every day was heaven. But he'd also missed her. Their connection, bond, whatever it was had never wavered, despite the torture he'd endured the last few weeks. Once again having her as a real, solid presence made things far more tolerable in all the confusion.

But now he was stuck feeling useless and missing Ramon.

Useless because he was so exhausted he could barely stand for more than several minutes at a time. Useless because he was too tired to think straight. Useless because the team had pretty much benched him till he'd regained his strength, which would take goodness knew how long. He did his best to run numbers, and do research when needed. But even that burnt him out far quicker than he dared to say out loud. For the first time in a really long time, he felt like a very real burden and not an effective member. He'd always been able to pull his weight, mentally, physically or otherwise. Now? He was just taking up space.

And Ramon was pretty much a ghost. When Harry had first woken up, he'd been there, at his side, relieved and grateful that Harry was finally back among the conscious. But then his presence steadily began to list off, to the point where Harry only saw him for a bare few hours a day. He even stopped coming home at night. Ramon insisted, at first, that everything was fine. That he was just focusing on the job, because not only did they have Pinsela to worry about right now, but a meta who needed catching that was stealing blood from blood banks and hospitals. Harry wanted to argue the point. But every time they began to have a discussion, Ramon could hardly look him in the eye.

It felt like a slap in the face.

Something was very wrong. And Harry had no idea how to help or what to do if Cisco wouldn't even talk to him. It was hard to keep someone in one place if they could literally just breach away at will. At one point, he even considered cuffing Ramon with meta cuffs to force him to stay and talk. But he figured that wouldn't go over too well. 

“Is the floor becoming a habit?” Caitlin's voice met his ears. He looked up from his laptop, craning his neck slightly to see her just at the bend of the hallway. “This is the fourth time this week.” She smiled in amusement, wandering over and leaning her back against the wall, sliding down to sit close beside him. Then she nudged him with her elbow before stretching her legs out completely and folding her hands in her lap. He gave her a small smile and closed the laptop lid, setting it aside. 

“It's easier to just sit where I am when I get tired. Better than falling down.” He answered, watching the humor light up her eyes momentarily before she shook her head. 

“You don't have to be here, ya know. You're far from being a hundred percent. Everyone gets it. No one's going to blame you if you sit it out for awhile.” She offered in that delicate way of hers. He turned away, pulling his glasses off.

“I'd blame me. I'd feel far more useless than I already am.” He dropped his glasses with a sharp clatter on his laptop. Then felt her hand on his knee.

“Harry, you're not useless. You never have been.” She chided. He didn't look at her. He knew she found his eyes as unsettling as everyone else did at the moment. 

“All evidence to the contrary.” He let his head rest against the wall, staring across to a large potted plant on the other side. One of Hope's additions to the building. She'd been putting plants everywhere, to brighten up the place, apparently “I'm no use to anyone right now. I can't even get Ramon to come home.” Her hand slid away at that and she sighed a little, leaning a little further into him. 

It used to be strange to him, this physical connection everyone on this team had with each other. All the hugging and hand holding and snuggling up. But being with Ramon had softened him considerably. He'd grown infinitely closer with all of them. Snow was no exception. To say he found comfort in her presence and willingness to be close to him was an understatement.

“He's having a hard time right now. I've been trying to get him to talk to you... but he's just... he doesn't want to make things worse.”

“Worse for whom?” Harry furrowed his brows, turning a little to look at her. She met his gaze, a flash of uncertainty crossing her features and he clenched his jaw, turning his eyes away. “He's told you what's wrong... of course he's told you.” Harry growled out softly, bringing his hands up and dragging them down his face in frustration. He felt even more tired all of a sudden. “What did I do?” He asked her then, dropping his hands. “Is it these?” He motioned to his eyes, staring her dead on now, not bothering to look away.

“No, of course not, no!” Snow raised both brows in surprise, “Harry, you didn't do anything. I promise.”

“Then what? Because,” He pushed himself to his feet, wavering a little, holding onto the wall as a slight dizzy spell went through him, “I'm feeling really lost here. I don't like being lost, Snow.” He didn't mean to raise his voice to her, this wasn't her fault. She seemed to understand that his frustration wasn't meant for her because she got to her feet and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I can't say. I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. I promised him. Buuuut,” She glanced over her shoulder, then looked back at him, “I can tell you that right now, he's in his work room. And if you want, I'll lock the door from the outside so he doesn't escape.” She smiled then, bright and cheery like she'd come up with some grand master plan. And for a very real moment, Harry had to agree. It was so stupidly simple, but perfect. He leaned forward and kissed her right on the forehead. Which seemed to surprise her a little, because when he pulled back she was wide eyed, but still smiling. “Come on, let's go trap your hubby.” She took Harry's hand then, and lead him down the hall. He didn't even care that he left his laptop and glasses behind. “By the way, your eyes?” She added, as they rounded the corner, “They're not as bad as you think.” 

“I hate them.” He said, just above a whisper, without looking at her. She squeezed his hand, then let him go, just before they reached the next corner and he stepped into Cisco's lab. He glanced back at her. She gave him two thumbs up with a comical expression before closing the door. And just as she promised, she locked it behind him using a security protocol on the outside pad, a loud beep signaling the lock activating.

Ramon jumped a little, turning in his chair with magnifying goggles on that made his eyes seem enormous and a trigger mechanism to a lazer cutter in his hand. “Dammit, Harry! No ninja stuff, remember?” He blurted, setting the mechanism down and peeling the goggles off. Then his brows furrowed slightly when he saw the door closed and the red light on the panel lit. “Hey, what's going on? I didn't hear any alarms...”

“No emergencies.” Harry said, taking another few steps further in and crossing his arms over his chest. “I'm not letting you avoid me anymore. We need to talk. Now.”

And just like that, Ramon swallowed, seemed to shrink a little, and paled.

Well, shit...

* * * 

“Ramon... look at me...”

_Harry's voice. That was Harry's voice... right?_

“You know this isn't right! This isn't real!”

_He was in pain, Cisco could hear it. Was he hurt?_

“Can't you hear them screaming, Cisco? They're so scared! He's going to kill all of them, unless you kill him first...”

_That voice. Distorted. Male. But not. He recognized it. Knew it, like a ghost of a memory._

_But the crying... the kids! Their parents pleading for help! And then there was this guy he didn't know, standing before him holding some sort of device... smiling... waiting to push a button... kill them all. Cisco'd already shot him once. It didn't seem to deter him much._

_The gun in his hand felt like it weighed a million pounds. But he lifted it again anyway, only slightly confused as to why he was using a gun and not his powers at this point._

“Ramon, it's me!”

_...Harry? He sounded so desperate..._

_Then the man before him moved, to push the button... and Cisco had to stop him... had to. All those kids..._

_And without any further hesitation, Cisco pulled the trigger..._

 

* * *

Shit, shit, shit. 

Cisco pushed up from the chair and turned away from Harry, hands wringing, “Look, I haven't been avoiding you.”

“That's bullshit, and you know it.” Harry growled out from behind him. He turned to see Harry standing with arms crossed, jaw clenching idly. 

“I've just been busy, with Pinsela and the blood thief, and-” Harry waved a hand at him, uncrossing his arms and cutting him off with a shake of his head.

“Cut the crap, Ramon. There's something wrong. Caitlin all but confirmed it. She may not have said what, but she's the one who locked the door. So you can stop the stalling and spill whatever it is.” He said, hands moving to his hips. Cisco let his eyes stick to Harry's dark hues for a moment, the cold light in them making him shiver momentarily. But then he swallowed, and let his hands unclasp, turning away again.

“I've been vibing. A lot.” He said, staring at the wall, willing himself to get the words out. “About you. And me.” As vague as just those words were, it sounded painful in his ears. He closed his eyes a moment. “About something I've seen before, but... as though it's on repeat. I know it's going to happen, and I can't stop it.” He felt Harry's hands on his shoulders, then. He hadn't even heard the man move. Damn sneaky ass skills. But he sighed and opened his eyes, turning to look up at Harry. “If I stay away from you, if I keep my distance, it won't happen, right? If I can't stop it, I'll just avoid it.” He took a step back, wincing as though it hurt, watching Harry's brow raise and hands fall. Shadows crossed his face at first, as though Cisco pulling away struck something awful.

“Ramon...” he shook his head, eyes searching his, “What are you even talking about?” There was clear confusion in his voice, in his eyes, on his features. Cisco wanted to reach forward, wipe it away. But he firmly planted his feet instead.

“Do you... do you remember, when we were at the cabin... what I saw when I was sleeping? When I gave you the bloody nose?” He asked then, voice wary and sounding edgy. At first, Harry's brows just furrowed. And even with the strange darkness in his eyes, Cisco could see the wheels turning. But then realization dawned on him, a slow sobering taking over his expression.

“You're seeing it again.” He said clearly. Then he slipped his hands into his pockets, letting out a breath. “Ramon, you can't ju-”

“I can, actually.” Cisco cut him off, crossing his arms. He hated this. Hated knowing what he knew, knowing what his instinct was telling him. That even with all they'd already changed, all they'd done, they couldn't stop this. It was too insistent, too real already. As though it was a reality that needed to happen, no matter what. It was a fight they couldn't win. Which didn't sound like his own thoughts, really. He knew that, too. But he couldn't fight the sensations boiling in his brain. “I'm not losing you.” He added firmly, then turned away, pacing to the other side of the room and rounding a long table covered in tools and pieces of tech. Then he dropped his arms and faced Harry, who hadn't moved. He motioned to him. “This is how I keep you safe.”

“With distance?” Harry asked, and he didn't sound happy. He didn't sound angry, either. In fact, he just sounded... sad. And tired. Very, very tired. Harry shook his head. “We've changed who knows how many possible futures. You and me.” Harry pulled his hands out of his pockets, but didn't move forward. “I should have been dead half a dozen times over by now, but I'm still here, because we stuck together. Whatever it is your seeing, however awful it might be, we're not running from it, Cisco. That's not what we do. And it's sure as shit not who we are. We don't defeat the evils that come along by splitting up.” There was no anger in his tone, no urgency. Just honesty and exhaustion. And pain. It was sewn in the creases of Harry's words, subtle and confined, but easy for Cisco to see. Because he knew Harry. “Come home.” Harry said softly, and turned for the door then, lifting a fist and banging on it a few times. Then he glanced back. “I miss you, Ramon. I want my husband back.” The door unlocked, the red light going out. Harry grabbed the handle, “Just...” He shook his head a little, looking away toward the floor, an out of place dusting of defeat in his darkened eyes. “Come home.”

And out Harry went, stepping past Caitlin who had both brows up, looking both curious and confused. Cisco just stared at her, feeling his eyes burn, feeling his chest ache terribly. He could have sworn he was doing the right thing. That staying away from Harry was how he kept him safe. That this was how he proved this far too damn persistent vibe completely wrong. Right? Hurting Harry wasn't part of the deal. Logically he knew that would be part of the outcome till all this blew over. But then again... what if it never blew over? What happened then? And why did this is feel so much harder and alien than it should have? Cisco wasn't a runner. He didn't hide. But that's what he was doing. And he thought he was doing it for the right reasons. But right then... well, it felt like the absolute worst thing to be doing.

“Cisco?” Caitlin asked, stepping into the room, moving toward him easily. His name on her lips cracked his resolve and her closed his eyes, hanging his head as a tear escaped and he swallowed down a sob that attempted to crawl up his throat. He planted his hands on the table in front of him, stared hard at the scattered contents on the tabletop. 

“I don't know what to do.” He whispered. And just like that, she was holding him. She pulled him into a hug, steady and comforting, with no expectations and not a single word given. Just let him breathe, let him shudder out a few solitary tears. When he was sure he wasn't going to completely unravel, he pulled away, Caitlin smiling softly at him as she reached up with one hand and wiped his face. “What do I do?”

“You're head's been pretty loud lately.” She said, dropping her hand. “What's your heart got to say?” 

Cisco sighed, lip quivering slightly. Then he nodded. “I need to go to Harry.” He responded readily, more tears trailing away.

“Then that's what you do.” She smiled brightly, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, then stepping out of the way. “Go on. He's moving slow. You'll catch right up.” Cisco smirked at that. Then slipped past her, jogging into the hallway and after his husband.

* * *

“It's really that important to you, stopping the future you foresaw?” Coster asked, walking side by side with Hope. Harry saw and heard them as he rounded the corner. 

“It has to be. If he starts that Anti-Meta Movement, then hundreds of innocent people will die.” She said firmly, a clear defiance in her voice of what was to come. Harry stopped walking, leaning against the wall, hands slipping into his pockets. He only recognized the other Watcher by the look of him. He was exactly as everyone had described, right down to the tailored suit and shoes. 

“People? Metas are hardly people.” He smiled at that. “Aberrations.” He waved a hand dismissively. Then caught sight of Harry, “Ah, Dr. Wells!” He moved toward Harry, who instantly had the urge to straighten up and knock out a few of his teeth. Hope looked a little stunned, and subdued by Coster's word for Metas. “Good to see you on your feet again. Last we met, you were... well, far less lively.” He extended a hand. Harry glanced at it, glanced at Hope, then just raised a brow, ignoring the hand completely. Coster didn't seem perturbed in the least, just smiled and lowered his hand. “I take it you're feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Harry grated out, admittedly far less kind than he should have been. He should have been more grateful, but everything in him screamed dislike toward this guy. He just couldn't help it. It was a very real, instinctual thing on his part. Hope moved toward Harry's side, then, slipping her hand around his arm, leaning into him. He felt instantly the slight nervous flutter of her presence. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“They're not aberrations.” She said then, finding some courage beside him. Harry didn't look at her. Didn't need to. Coster raised a brow, turning his attention to her. “They're people. Just like us.”

“Is that so.” Coster said, then slipped his hands into his pockets. “You have quite a bit to learn, Hope. Your Elemental here, you and I, even humans? Yes. Those are people. But metas are a biological mutation, an accident of epic proportions that shouldn't exist. They might be moderately useful at times, but that's about it. Why do you think so many of them turn dark?The multiverse would be far better off without them.”

“You son of a bi-” Harry began, making to move forward. Hope's hand tightened on his arm.

“Harry.” Ramon's firm tone cut him off, as well as his hand on his back. He froze in place, watching Cisco step out into view.

“Ah, Francisco Ramon.” Coster smiled, a slow turn of lips, eyes moving between Cisco and Harry in a steady gaze. “It's good to see you again.”

“Is it?” He stepped in front of Harry, crossing his arms. “I am a meta, after all.” Coster's smile didn't waver.

“Oh, but you're far more than that, aren't you.” He wasn't asking. In fact, it was as clear a statement as anything else he'd said thus far. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Harry asked, reaching forward and putting a hand protectively on Cisco's shoulder. He really, really didn't want Ramon getting any closer to that man. 

“For self proclaimed geniuses, you all seem to know very little. You didn't know what you are.” He motioned between Harry and Cisco, then, “You don't know what you two are together.” And then he motioned to Hope, “And you don't know how easy it is for you to solve your Pinsela problem.” He seemed to grow thoughtful then, nodding, “In fact,” He reached forward, holding a hand out to Hope for her to take, “Let me show you just how easy it will be to ensure that Anti-Meta whatever it is never happens.”

“Hope, no.” Harry said, turning toward her, then. She looked from Coster's hand, to Harry. “I don't trust him.” He said, ensuring the man would hear.

“Oh, for the love of...” Coster sighed, then just reached forward and grabbed Hope by the arm. “Let's go.” And just like that, there was a rush of energy. And then nothing.

Both Coster and Hope were gone. Blinked out. Like they'd never been there at all.

“Hope!” Harry yelled, stepping past Cisco. A wave of dizziness washed over him, and he had to plant a hand against the wall to keep himself upright. 

“What the hell just happened?!” Cisco asked in startled confusion, coming up to Harry's side, holding onto him firmly, helping keep him steady. Harry draped his arm around Cisco's shoulders and shook his head, dread filling him up. 

“I don't know. But...” he looked down at Ramon, “I can't feel her.” He nearly whispered. “At all.” Even when they were miles apart, there was still a little pull, a silent tug in her direction, that always let him know in some small way that she was there somewhere. “She's gone, Ramon.” He looked back down the empty hallway, an unsettling hollow echoing in his head. “Hope's gone...” 

Whatever Coster had done, wherever he had taken her, he better pray he didn't hurt her. Because if he did, Fallen Watcher or not, there'd be nothing he could do to keep Harry from ripping him apart...

* * *

“How did you do that?” Hope whispered harshly, tearing her arm away from Coster as she stumbled onto the street, eyes wide as she peered around. The sky was bright, the sun blaring down, the air warm and inviting. It took her a moment to figure out her surroundings, but the moment she realized where she was, she clamped her hands into fists and turned on him, staring hard. “What are we doing here?” She demanded. Coster smiled, putting his hands up in mock surrender, then letting them fall easily.

“First, it's transversing. But on a much smaller scale than what you're used to.” He began explaining, and she let out a frustrated noise.

“I know what it was. How did you do it? I can't... they took it from me. Everything I used to be able to do. They took it all!” She nearly yelled at him. “How are you able to do it?!” He laughed then, like the whole idea of her frustration and anger was more amusing than intimidating.

“I learned. Or re-learned.” He said simply. “Oh, Hope. How naive you are. As was I. They may have thrown you out of the fold, but your abilities have only been dampened. Or most of them.” He motioned to the mansion, then. A sprawling several acreage of land around it, a gate and fence of brick and metal surrounding that. “Your problems can be solved by everything you do not know. I know you tap into such things, on a smaller scale. The plants in the building? The connection with the holtstafvteft? That alone!” He laughed, arms out wide, taking a step backward toward the gate. “It's immense. Not at all what I expected to find upon meeting another. But you know so little about the rest. So this is how it begins. With the little things. It's how I started. I'm going to teach you how to simply... open up, jump through, be everything you can be.” He snapped his fingers, and just like that they were inside a space she didn't know. Finery, thick carpets, clean and crisp. The walls were white and tall, the ceilings high and hovering, a long table carved of old wood and surrounded by chairs sat before them. And two of the chairs were occupied.

“Hope?” A familiar female voice spoke up in startled confusion.

She backed up and hit a small table with a vase filled with flowers, tumbling them, the bouquet sloshing to the carpeted floor with a thud and spray of flowers and water. “No, no what are you doing?!” She demanded of Coster. But he just smiled without looking at her, his eyes on the two humans in the room. Senator Pinsela... and his daughter, Avia.

“Where did you come from?! How did you get in here?!” Pinsela demanded, pushing up from his chair. His daughter followed suit, but looked more confused and worried than angry. “Securi-” Pinsela began to yell. But then stopped, eyes going wide, a hand going to his throat, then another. 

“Dad?” Avia asked softly, turning to her father as he sank back into his chair. He didn't gasp for air. No sound came out as he clawed at his throat and chest, eyes watering, fearful, desperate. “Dad!” She exclaimed. “Help! Someone help, ple-” But it was her turn to be cut off. Her turn to go quiet and slump away, falling to the floor, clawing at her own chest and throat. 

Hope could feel what was happening to them. And she could see it. See what Coster was doing. “STOP!” She screeched, moving to run at him, but he just stood there, smiling, one hand aimed at the Pinsela's, another aimed at her now. Freezing her in place. 

“Where before we were bid to do nothing more but watch and learn, here? Like this? In this form? We can actually affect change. We have free will, Hope. We have real power. We can learn, experiment... do as we please.” Coster said, so calm and content with what was happening that Hope completely lost it.

She fought against his hold. Railed, screamed. But it didn't matter. The Senator and Avia died in mere seconds. Because Coster had done something only a Watcher should have been able to do. He'd stopped time. But not all of it. Just in this room. And he'd frozen gravity in their lungs. He'd suffocated them. And she'd been completely helpless to stop it because, despite Coster's assurances that she had all this power, she had no idea how to tap into it. Finally, he released her and she fell to her knees, sobs retching from her whole form.

“Why?!” She demanded, fingers digging into the carpet. “WHY?!” Coster wandered over to her, then, crouching before her. With one hand, he gripped her chin gently and lifted her face to meet his gaze.

“Because there is a solution to everything. Was this... unpleasant? Yes. But necessary. Your Not-Future won't happen now. And I've shown you exactly what it is you are capable of. What we are capable of.” He said easily. She ripped her head away, sitting back on her heels, clenching her jaws, then she wiped angrily at her face.

“I am nothing like you. You're a monster.” She whispered harshly. At first he just blinked, then he nodded, smiling. 

“I think I understand now, why you fell.” He stood, pacing away from her to hover over Avia. “Your family, the Elemental?” He looked back at her. “You fell for them, didn't you? You fell for love?” He chuckled. “Oh, Hope. And here I was thinking you'd fallen for much more... glorious reasons.” He sighed, then snapped his fingers. Again they were out on the streets. Hope scrambled to her feet, hands going to her hair, the sun stinging her eyes. “Don't worry, my dear. I'm not disappointed. It changes things, though.” He snapped his fingers again and they were suddenly back in S.T.A.R. Labs, in the breach room. She fell, feeling dizzy, nauseous, going to all fours. She could feel a strange coldness settle into her bones, like he'd violated something deep inside of her. 

“Why?” She managed to choke out, turning her eyes up to him. “Why did you fall?” For a moment, he looked thoughtful. Then he smiled, and it was all at once terrible and proud. 

“I fell for love, as well.” He paced away from her, “Love of what our kind refuses to acknowledge.” He stopped just before the breach platform. “Watching, guiding?” He sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out gloves, turning once more to look at her, “Is nothing compared to what I've been doing for the last seven hundred years. Experimentation is... far more rewarding.” 

“You...” Her eyes went wide as a horrible realization washed over her, “You fell on purpose?” He nodded, looking slightly proud. She couldn't tell of whom.

“So much smarter than you look, Hope. I'll give you that.”

Watcher's didn't experiment for a reason. Because they're power, they're sheer unending will was beyond control. It was relentless. It was horrifying. It was cruel when unchecked. For this reason, they simply... Watched. They guided. Nothing more.... never anything more. It was why she was forced to fall, because she'd stepped out of line, she'd broken the rules that should never be broken. But not for Coster's reasons. It was unthinkable...

Hope had felt and seen the cruelty in Zero Point's head. She'd read of the cruelty of mankind. Seen it in some of the metas the team had fought. Heard it in the voices of murderers in video clips. But to witness its glow, its real form before her very eyes was a whole other experience. Cruelty had a face, a name. And both belonged to the Fallen Watcher who blinked out of the room just before Cisco and Harry came running in. 

She could barely hear them as they crowded around her, barely felt Harry's strong hands hoist her up, pull her in. She could barely register anything beyond the terrible realization that was thrumming through her head. And the horrifying fear...

Coster may have effectively stopped the Anti-Meta Movement with the deaths of the Senator and his meta daughter. But fate was often cruel. There would be consequences. Something terrible would be coming for them all. And unless someone could unravel the unforeseen future to come, Hope had a soul-rending feeling that it would be the end of them all...

* * *

Weeks went by and they didn't see Coster again.

The deaths of Pinsela and his daughter were all over the news. Autopsies were inconclusive. Foul play was suspected. But the authorities had no accurate theories. They never would. 

Their deaths had changed Hope. Avia's most of all. She'd grown angry, determined. She spent most of her time trying to tap into her old powers. Despite her assurances that this was necessary, none of them seemed to think it was a good idea. Especially after meeting Coster. Hope seemed to be making steady progress, though. Or at least that's what it looked like. It was honestly hard to tell. She barely left the area of the labs she'd cordoned off for herself. And when she did, it was only to eat or sleep. _'And I thought you were the workaholic.'_ Caitlin had quipped to Harry, but there was no denying the worry in her words.

As for Harry, his eyes were back to normal, or normal for him. His strength had mostly returned, though he still slept like a goddamn rock when Ramon could convince him to. He couldn't heal himself yet, either. Bruises, small cuts and scrapes, even a stubbed toe were beyond him at the moment. But he was back to not being able to be affected by meta abilities. _Baby steps, Dad,_ Jesse liked to remind him. Cheeky kid. Full of sarcasm and wit, but he could see the fear. It was always there. He wondered if she'd ever talk to him about it. Maybe someday.

Ramon still had the vibes. They weren't as frequent when he was with Harry. But sometimes, they were full blown nightmares. Harry refused to give in to the fear of them, refused to let Cisco run away. Whatever was coming for them, they'd face it head on, together. He made sure Ramon saw his conviction, felt his stubbornness on this. But there were times, like now, where Harry saw the far away stare, the creased brows, the tired worry. It was taking its toll on Ramon. And all Harry wanted to do was make it go away.

The house was quiet. Maggie was on Earth-2 for the next few days with Jesse, helping out with a meta that could do much of the same things she could with electricity. She'd taken Axiom with her. It made the house seem oddly empty. 

It was raining outside, getting closer to nightfall. Dull and dreary, wet and cold. Great for a somber mood, that was for sure. It seemed to drag Ramon further away into his thoughts, so far away that he didn't even hear Harry as he slipped up behind him, hands smoothing onto his hips. Cisco nearly jumped out of his skin. “Motherpudger!” He blurted out all in one word, hands flying up and body stiffening before he let out an enormous breath. Harry chuckled softly, then pressed forward, pulling Cisco into him. “If I end up dying of a fricken stroke, it's gonna be entirely your fault.” He growled out, crossing his arms, but leaning easily into Harry's frame.

“Very not sorry that you startle easy.” Harry responded, kissing Cisco's temple before peering out the bay window. The street was quiet. A few cars were parked near the sidewalks. Others in their driveways. They hadn't really gotten to know their neighbors. Or at least Harry hadn't. Ramon insisted the Holt family were 'Fantastic with a captial F,' or some such nonsense. Harry just didn't care. He didn't have the time to make friends. And the last time he tried, it had ended in death and sorrow. He wasn't all too eager to repeat the process. “You've been staring out the window for fifteen minutes. Is the view really that exciting?” Harry asked then, curling his arms more around Cisco's frame, clasping his hands lazily at Ramon's stomach. His husband sighed a little.

“Have I really been standing here that long?” He asked quietly, uncrossing his arms. Harry nodded.

“Give or take.” 

“Damn. I was gonna start dinner. Guess I got sidetracked.” He turned in Harry's grip, reaching up and smoothing Harry's shirt out over his frame. He gave a small smile. “Sorry.”

“It's alright. I'm not hungry.” He replied, curling some of Cisco's hair around his ears. “In fact, I'd rather just talk.” He slipped his fingers down Ramon's neck, trailing the muscles toward his shoulders. “About you. About us.” Cisco's eyes glistened lightly, softly confused, intent upon Harry. “You've been a million miles away, even when you're here. And I know why. I just... don't know how to help. And I really...” He sighed out a little, squeezing Ramon's shoulders gently, “Really want to help.” For a few moments, Ramon was just quiet, gazing at him. The swirls in his chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing, thoughts flowing ceaselessly, open for Harry to see. Then Cisco just shook his head a little. 

“You are helping, actually.” He lifted a hand to cover one of Harry's. “This? Just being here... letting me be all whacked out and not trying to control the situation?” He smiled warmly. “It's everything.” He inched a bit closer, moving his hand to curl behind Harry's neck. “Truth is, at first I thought staying away from you would be safer... better. But I know I'd be a total mess now if I wasn't with you. I can't handle all this crazy alone.” He tapped his temple with his free hand and smirked. “And I wouldn't want to try to deal with it with anyone else.” He let his hand fall to Harry's chest, flattening just over his heart. “You keep me grounded. Make me feel like I have more control than I probably do.” He furrowed his brows a little, tilting his head as he searched Harry's eyes again. “It's strange... that I feel weaker, less in control when I'm not with you.” Harry nodded a little.

“I've noticed that about myself... when it comes to you, that is.” He replied honestly. Because he had. When he was with Ramon, life itself was far easier to navigate. Even his abilities seemed easier to control. “Saying we're better when we're together isn't just a metaphor in our case, I think.” Ramon smiled slowly, then grinned.

“It's sappy as shit, though.” He laughed a little, and Harry chuckled, too.

“Way to break the mood, Ramon.” Harry said, but was still smiling. It was Ramon's turn to chuckle. 

“It's a talent.” Cisco said nonchalantly, then rose up and pressed his mouth to Harry's warmly. A chaste kiss at first, easily slipped into. When Ramon pulled his mouth away. “Actually,” he swallowed a little, then slipped his hands around Harry's hips, pulling them flush against each other. “I know a mood we haven't experienced in a little while.” There was a familiar, mischievous glint in Ramon's eyes that Harry knew by heart. 

“Haven't really had a chance,” Harry responded, his own hands finding access to Cisco's lower back, beneath his shirt, warm skin meeting his palms. “Ya know, with bad guys and mayhem and almost dy-” But he was cut off with a grunt and the feel of Ramon's mouth once again on his own, only this time more firm, open, Cisco's tongue vying for access. He brought both hands up, holding onto Ramon's head as their tongues met, searching the chasms of each other's mouths, exploring as deep as they could go. Cisco wasted no time pursuing the feel of Harry's skin. Everything felt instantly fevered and rushed. Harry could care less that the curtains were open and they were in the living room. Normally, Cisco would have protested, dragged them off to the bedroom. But for a change, he didn't seem to care, either.

Because he was undoing Harry's belt, a needy whine escaping his throat as Harry pulled Cisco's shirt up and off, exposing his torso. It amazed him how quickly they'd gone from zero to one hundred, but he wasn't going to think about it. People talked about that honeymoon phase. The time period where the sexual attraction and need was overwhelming and constant. And how that period eventually ended, became tepid, became something far less explosive. For as long as he'd been with Ramon, that had yet to happen. Because Harry was fire, and Ramon was oxygen. The two of them together would always burn, burn, burn. 

In fact, he was counting on it. For the rest of their lives together.

That didn't mean they couldn't be romantic, make real love. But sometimes, like right now, they just needed to burn down a city or two. 

Clothes were shed in record time. There was no being gentle about it, either. A lamp was knocked over, a stack of books had fallen to the wayside. Ramon was shoved onto the couch, his legs spread open. And Harry took as much of his cock in as he possibly could, mouth swallowing him whole, lips and tongue and a little bit of teeth working in tandem. One hand was tangled in Ramon's, fingers entwined. The other rubbed smooth lines into Cisco's perineum. Cisco was a softly moaning mess, head lolled back, one hand in Harry's hair, toes curled into the floor as he struggled not to rutt into Harry's mouth. “Oh... fuck, Harry...” he mumbled, “Mmm,” He bit his lower lip, making it blanch as Harry deep-throated him as far as he dared, then came up, let go, then dragged his tongue up Ramon's shaft in an obscene line to the tip, tasting the ever-dripping pre-cum Cisco had to offer at this point. 

Then Cisco was just moving, panting, grabbing at Harry, kissing him hard as he urged him up. Harry ended up straddling Cisco's lap, both of them on the couch now, his hands to either side of Ramon's head as Cisco gripped both their cocks and pulsed them in unison. Their mouths pulled away, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed as electric bursts of sensations split through them both. “Lube.” Harry managed to get out. Cisco nodded awkwardly against him. But neither one of them seemed willingly to move. 

“I... I have an idea...” Cisco smirked a little, then reached a hand out. He made a breach. A really small, tiny ass breach. Both of them blinked, but Cisco smirked, reached in, and pulled out a bottle of lube. The one from the drawer in their bedroom. “I've been practicing.” He grinned when the mini-breach closed. 

“Well, shit, Ramon.” Harry chuckled, taking the bottle from him. “Still full of surprises.” He popped open the bottle then, upending it on both of their dicks. Cisco wasted no time sliding it over their shafts in smooth, strong motions that had them both hissing, Harry growling lightly before tossing the bottle aside and swallowing Cisco in another kiss. This time, though, he pushed Ramon's hand out of the way, took their cocks for himself. He wanted to feel them in his hand, firm and pulsing, at least for a few thrusts. Ramon didn't protest, just curled his hands around Harry's ass, deepening the kiss impossibly more, which in turn gave Harry a wonderful, fucking arousing idea. It made him feel instantly harder, and he moaned into that kiss before rising a bit on his knees. 

He wasted no time, positioning, getting Cisco right where he wanted. And down he went, as fast as he dared, as steady as he could. There was no warning. There was no prepping. It was everything and more that Harry thought it would be. Delightfully painful, and fucking perfect. Cisco broke the kiss with a strangled gasp and something close to a yell, head falling back, hands holding onto Harry's ass with a nearly painful grip, nails digging in. 

There was pure shock, surprise and overwhelming heat in Cisco's eyes as he tried to get his breathing under control. “Holy... f-f... ah...” he muttered, Harry pressed his head into Cisco's shoulder, breathing hard as the heat, the burn settled, until the too-full and intense feel of Ramon's dick inside of him became something greedy and urgent. “Harry, shit... you say I'm... full of... surprises...” Cisco panted out, his hands loosening, gliding to Harry's hips. 

“Gotta keep up somehow.” Harry growled out, then moved. A roll of his hips that instantly turned into a rhythm. He rose up, just on his knees, hands on his own thighs. The rest came to itself. A back and forth, up and down, hard to contain rhythm that had Ramon gritting his teeth and muttering, and Harry beaded in sweat and inwardly begging for the painful pleasure that was building to come to fruition. Cisco wrapped a hand around Harry's dick, stroking along, building the sensations ten-fold. “Shit, you better... you better come soon, sweetheart...” Harry half moaned, eyes closing, head going back slightly, “Cause I'm on the edge here...” He panted out. The sound Cisco made was heavenly, the neediest damn whine Harry had ever heard. 

Harry kept up the rhythm, then felt a change in Cisco's body. A hardness in his stomach, a tension in his legs. “Harry, oh god! Oh, shit!” He blurted out, hands stilling, one hard around Harry's cock, the other gripping nothing but air. 

And then Harry felt it, the tell-tale pulsing of Ramon's orgasm. He rode Cisco through it, till Ramon's chest was a heaving thing and his hands went limp and his lips were a quivering mess. Then Harry forced himself to slow, he stilled, he stopped. And just breathed. Watched. Waited.

It took a few moments before Cisco opened his eyes. Ramon shakily reached forward, pulling Harry toward him, “Harrison Wells,” He sighed out, making his name sound like a prayer, “I love you so fucking much.” He whispered, then kissed him, passionately, tongue colliding with his. 

The next thing Harry knew, Cisco was urging him to pull off and turn into the couch, laying him down, Cisco now the one on top. The loss of Ramon being inside of him made him feel strangely empty, but Cisco didn't leave him wanting for long. He trailed lips and teeth and tongue down Harry's torso, lower, following a well studied path to Harry's dick, making stops at scars along the way, giving them tender attention. Harry didn't have to say anything. He knew damn well what Ramon was about to do. The anticipation made his heart speed up, made his groin surge with new need, made his cock twitch. 

He just focused on relaxing, let the world slip away as Cisco's mouth took him in. A warm, wet chasm of sensation that made his chest heave. Ramon was far too good at this, far too eager as well. Harry hadn't been joking when he'd said he was on the edge. With just a few minutes of Cisco's well practiced mouth and firm fingers, Harry was coming. And for a brief moment, it registered that Ramon hadn't pulled away when it happened, either. 

It wasn't till after Cisco had taken all that Harry had to give that Ramon finally pulled away, panting, licking his lips a little, staring up Harry's torso to lock his eyes on Harry's. And whatever expression Harry had must have been amusing, because Cisco smiled and then chuckled a little.

“I think I win the surprise game.” Ramon said. Harry smiled, then shook his head, letting out a deep breath. 

“Always gotta one up me.” Harry narrowed his gaze, but couldn't keep the humor out of his tone, or the grated buzz. Cisco crawled up his form, then flopped down without hesitation on top of Harry, legs between his, torsos flush. Harry let the air out of his lungs, adjusting, then reached up and pulled Cisco's hair back. “I'll let you win, this time.” He remarked lightly, then kissed him. Thoroughly. It didn't matter that he could taste himself in Ramon's mouth. He just couldn't let this romp end without one more heated kiss between them.

When the high finally wore off, they were just laying there on the couch. Cisco on top of him, skin to skin. They were both far too warm, despite the rainy chill outside. Both clammy with sweat. But neither one moved. Ramon was tracing the circular scar on Harry's ribs without looking, his limbs pretty much limp for the most part. Harry was barely holding onto him, one foot on the floor, the rest of him melted into the couch as though he may as well become a part of it. He had one hand resting heavy on the curve of Ramon's ass, toward his lower back. The other one situated beneath his own head. It was the most comfortable he'd felt in weeks. 

“What do you think he meant...” Ramon mused out loud, his voice drawling lazily, “That we don't know what we are together?” Even thinking out loud didn't seem to deter Cisco's scrawling fingertips, or the heaviness of his body on top of his. Harry just took in a deep breath, let it out slowly without opening his eyes. He knew he was asking about what Coster had said, before he'd whisked Hope away to commit murder.

“I don't know. I was wondering that myself.”

“I don't think it's bad. Whatever it means.” Cisco lifted his head then, but only enough to rest his chin on Harry's chest, just below his collar bone. “It's not like we're toxic or anythin.” His head lobbed oddly as he spoke, with his chin settled the way it was. Harry cracked his eyes, blinking a little at the ceiling. 

“He could just be blowing smoke out his ass.” Harry remarked, turning his eyes toward Cisco's still delightfully flushed face and incredibly tussled hair, unable to help the fond smile that spread on his lips at the sight. He smoothed his hand up Ramon's back. “And even if he's not, how can you be so sure it isn't bad?”

“Cause there ain't nothin bad bout you an me.” Cisco said easily, blinking heavily. “Never has been.” He lifted his hand traced a line around Harry's right eye, through the laugh lines, over his cheekbone. “We're good, Harry. You're my good, and I'm yours. So...” he shrugged his shoulder, smoothed his fingertips over Harry's lips, followed his fingers with his eyes, “So yeah, if there's something to what he said, I don't think it's bad at all.”

“Quite correct.” A familiar, unwelcome and very out of place voice chimed in. Instantly, Cisco and Harry were moving, scrambling to their feet. Harry was pushing Ramon behind him, blocking his naked form from view. Though that didn't do much for his own nakedness. Not that he cared much. Coster was standing in their living room, hands in his suit pockets, a brow raised, and perpetual amusement painted on his features. 

“Holy shit, holy shit! What the... holy shit!” Ramon rambled behind him, and the next thing Harry knew, a throw pillow was being forced in front of his groin, held in place by one of Cisco's hands. Ramon, on the other hand, was pressed up against Harry, using his body as a shield to keep his own manly bits out of view. Coster chuckled. 

“Nothing I haven't seen before, lads. We're all men, after all.” Coster's voice was far too amused for Harry's liking.

“Get the fuck out of our house.” Harry hissed out, anger, real and unrelenting bubbling in his veins. “Who the hell do you think you are?!” He made to move forward, but Cisco nearly yelped, grabbing Harry and the pillow much more firmly.

“Harry! Don't!” He urged, though he had a feeling it wasn't just for the sake of decency. Coster was a murderer. A powerful, scary murderer. Tempting him was probably not a good idea. 

“Ever the voice of reason, eh, Francisco?” Coster asked, then let his hands out of his pockets, pacing their living room a little, looking around. He stopped near their wall of pictures, just beside the fireplace. He let his eyes roam, then clasped his hands behind him before turning his attention back to Harry and Cisco. “I take it your mad about the Pinselas.” He stated, he wasn't asking. “Hope was angry, too.” He shook his head. “You all have this annoying moral high ground, I'm beginning to see. But what good does it do you when stopping the bad guy could solve everything so much faster?”

“By stopping, you mean kill?” Cisco asked, his voice angry, but he didn't raise. “Yeah, no thanks, asshat. We're not in the business of taking lives.” Harry could feel Cisco's unsteady shifting behind him, how uncomfortable he was, how exposed he must have felt. It only made him want to strangle Coster even more. 

“Is that so?” Coster smiled, then motioned to Harry. “Doctor Wells here has killed plenty of times. Isn't that right, Doctor? Means to end, I believe were the words you once used.”

“He's not that man anymore.” Cisco said for him, defending Harry with fervor. Harry clenched his hands closed, nails digging into his palms.

“What do you want, Coster?” Harry demanded, then. “Get to it, or get out.” Coster seemed to think about it for a moment. Then nodded before plopping down comfortably in the only recliner in the room. 

“Alright. I'm here because you two are a point of fascination for me. I meant what I said before, about you not knowing what you are together. You're.... well, an anomaly.” He smiled slowly, eyes moving between them. “For one, you're a human born elemental. That shouldn't even be possible. But the Change seemed to think you worthy. And you?” He motioned to Cisco, who was watching from alongside Harry while doing his best not to expose himself, “You think you're just some stronger than normal breacher? Because you're not. The multiverse itself bends to your will in ways it has never done for any breacher. Did you ever wonder why that was?” He let his hand fall to his lap. “And together, joined like you are, you've built something I've only ever heard other... Watchers was it? Yes, other Watchers talk about.”

“Dude.. make some sense.” Cisco snapped, patience running thin for both him and Harry it seemed. Coster smiled, narrowing his gaze.

“When the multiverse was created, the greatest of all was the Darkness. For She was the beginning and the end. And from Her, all would grow. And through Her, all would know what it meant to become. And the greatest of her children were the Gaian, for they knew no force above them. And they would inherit every Earth. And their children would hold the power of the cosmos, spread out among the biways, to one day conquer all...” When Coster stopped talking, neither Cisco or Harry spoke.

For Harry, it was simply because he couldn't. 

Those words. Something about them... it only took him a moment to realize that Coster hadn't said them in English but Harry had understood every single one. And it wasn't just that. As Coster had spoken them, something inside of Harry had shifted. Something he couldn't place or name or even explain. “Ramon...” he found himself whispering, “Did you... did you understand that?” He asked, refusing to take his eyes off Coster. Ramon was pressed as close to Harry as possible at this point. Harry felt him nod once, his hair brushing Harry's back.

“Yup.” He whispered back. “Did you?”

“Yup.” Harry responded.

“I'm oh-so-very-totally-completely freaked out right now.” Cisco added. All Harry could do was nod in reply.

“Good.” Coster said. “That's good.” This time he was speaking English again. He stood, moving toward them both, stopping a mere few feet away. “Because each of you are Gaia-borne. And together? If you can figure yourselves out?” He grinned then, and the only word Harry could think of was 'terrible.' “Well, together you're one hell of a cosmic weapon.”

And just like when Coster had taken Hope, there was a rush of energy, and then nothing. Coster was gone. Like he'd never even been there. Leaving both Harry and Cisco staring at empty space. After a moment, Ramon let the pillow fall to Harry's feet and stepped forward, a hand gliding through his hair before he turned to look at Harry.

“Holy shit.” He said, his voice filling the silent void that somehow had filled up the room. Harry reached for him without thinking, pulling him in, holding him close and tight. Cisco didn't fight it, held him back, breathed warmth into Harry's chest. 

“I don't know what just happened.” Cisco said softly. “But I feel...” He paused, and then just let out air. Like he couldn't find the word. But Harry could. And he closed his eyes, breathing in Cisco's shampoo from his messy hair.

“Different.” Harry said firmly. 

“Yeah,” Cisco agreed softly. “Different.”

Suddenly, Harry hated that word. And exactly what it meant. Because, to be honest, he didn't have any idea what it meant in this context. 

And somehow, that was the worst thing of all...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
